


A Flaming Lie!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [9]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Chili Pepper Cookie come across a cookie she had been wishing to meet for years, but they aren't as ideal as she had heard.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Flaming Lie!

**Author's Note:**

> no more updates until after Christmas! TYSM for the support!  
> WARNING: VERY violent scene.

" KNIGHT?! Knight, can you hear us?!" Cherry Blossom yelled shaking him.

" You should really back off, he said he was turning." Beet said raising her bow. " You know what that means..."

Cherry Blossom gasped and slapped the bow down. " Beet! No, you can't kill him! He's still our friend, just-"

" Just a Jellywalker? Yeah, that means he has to die before WE do." Beet grunted putting her bow up. " Move."

" WAIT! No-" Cherry Blossom cried. " Even if you must er- End him, please do it with his sword." She handed Knight's sword to Beet.

" I don't know how to use a sword!" Beet grunted. " Does anybody here know how to?! This is ticking me off."

" Me!" Tiger Lily said, running over and taking the sword. " Weapon..."

" Are we seriously going to trust the wild chick with a sword? Seems risky..." Roll Cake sighed, picking up Apple and putting his hand over her eyes. She struggled to remove his hand but couldn't. Roll Cake told me he had a little brother, I think that's why he's good with little kids like Apple. I had a little brother, but he was only 2 years younger than me.

" Grrg..." We all looked over, and saw Knight, fully turned. It made me wanna' puke. That wasn't Knight, that was some monster. Some sad son of a bitch who was overtaken, he had no way of stopping it. Suddenly Knight charged toward us, and in a flash- Tiger Lily leaped up and tackled Knight. She clawed at his face, and once he was distracted... She plunged the sword straight through the top of his head. Causing him to drop to the ground. Tiger Lily got up off his now dead body, handing the sword back to Beet. That's so... gruesome... And messed up! Oh well, it's our normal now.

" Ooooh, my Millennial... I"m gonna' be sick-" Roll Cake said, putting Apple down projectile vomiting into the grass. Apple skipped over to us. She was smiling, but that vanished once she saw Roll Cake puke.

" Ew... HEY-" Apple was quickly swooped up by ME! The amazing Chili Pepper Cookie~ Anyways, it would traumatize her if she saw Knight's corpse, so I covered her eyes. She started kicking and punching. " LET GO! You guys are all crazy!"

" Yeah yeah... Let's go and quickly." I say, starting to walk down the rock road. Everyone followed. Even Roll Cake! Who was still puking... A LOT. " Alrighty! Let's try not to see that horrible and violent display the lot of us saw! Whaddya' punks want to talk about?"

" Hmm... What do you guys plan to do when we get a Legendary to fix stuff?" Cherry Blossom hums. " I plan on spending a lot of my time with Cherry~!"

" I am going to steal so much stuff!" I yell. " Gee don't look at me like that, I'm kidding! I wanna' talk to my brother's friends."

" Oh? Why's that?" Cherry Blossom says, slowing down so that she's walking next to me. 

" I wanna' know more about my bro. He wasn't too fond of me and refused to spend any time with me. Figures if I talk to his pals I'll learn more about him." I sigh, swooping up a cattail from the grass and chewing on the stem.

" Why don't you just try and get close? Tell him you turned your life around!" She giggles.

" I saw him get torn limb-from-limb at his house."

" Oh- My... I'm so sorry Chili!" She said, hugging my arm and frowning up at me with goo-goo eyes.

" Hey, it's fine. You had no way of knowing! What about you huh? What do you plan on doing with Cherry exactly?" I smile, patting her head.

" Hm... Apologize a BUNCH, and then take her wherever she wants! I think kids deserve that since they had to go through this... Like Apple, she's all alone!"

" HEY! I am not you rat! Also, Chili, let me go now! Pleeeease!" Apple whined.

" Oh yeah! Here." I take my hand off her eyes and put her down, she's goes running up ahead where Tiger Lily, Dr. Wasabi, and Beet were. " You're right Cherry Blossom, I can't imagine not having parents at her age!"

" I can! Heyo! Guess who isn't pukin' no more?" Roll Cake says while running up to us. " Whatcha' chatting about, other than Apple Cookie?"

" What we're doing when we save the world. Cherry Blossom says she's gonna' spoil the Hell out of her sister. What about you Rolly?"

" Don't call me Rolly. And me? I'm gonna' rebuild the roads! Woo!"

" Rebuild the roads? LAME! You're boring. You get free and what? You do WORK." I elbow him. " You should treat your little sister too!"

" I have a little BROTHER. He just happens to look like a girl, a little. I guess..." Roll Cake grumbles. Taking a picture out of his pocket. " Look at him Cherry Blossom! He's cute, but a LITTLE BRAT."

" Aw! He DOES look like a girl! He's also super cute! I wanna' squish his cheeks!"

" Stop babying him when he isn't even here! UGH. You sound like a grandma." Roll Cake groans, shoving the picture back in his pocket. I'd seen the picture before. It's a picture of him and his little brother, both holding up peace signs. His brother is like a mini him! But cuter! When I told him that he got super pissed. Roll Cake likes being cute, but since he could never out match his brother, he tries to be tougher instead. He told me that himself! " Hey, talking about cute little kids. Where's Angel?"

" They're way behind." I say pointing back. We all look behind us, and to know surprise there is Angel. Slowly flying behind us, looking at the ground. They look way sad. They aren't frowning but... They aren't doing well. " Yipes... What do we do? I'm worried."

" I know! They're eyes are so... Full of despair..." Roll Cake sighs, meanwhile we watch as Angel lifts their head up and looks at us.

" I can hear you! I'm fine, please do not fret!" They giggle and flash a giant smile. Then they go back to looking at the ground, and the three of us go back to looking ahead. As we look ahead, we see a sign.

" Huh? Heyo look at that!" Roll Cake points to the sign. " It says 'Dragon's Valley: Home of the Tribes'! Awesome!!! Let's go find that Flame-Spirit and hurry up!"

Roll Cake starts running into Dragon's Valley and Apple quickly follows after him. Soon enough, the rest of us enter.

" OK! Chili Pepper, you're the genius on Legendaries, take up to Fire-Spirit Cookie!" Cherry Blossom says smiling and letting go of my arm. 

" Wha? Hey! Knight was the one who knew Fire-Spirit! I just knew he lived somewhere in Dragon's Valley! We could be here for WEEKS searching!" I boldly say back.

" Mr. Fire-Spirit? He's so cool!" Apple giggles and twirls around. " Mr. Mr. Fire-Spirit COME SAVE US!" She yells, her voice echoing. Which is really creepy knowing I could still see the light red sky.

" WHAT?! Even a toddler knows a Legendary before I do?! Bullcrap!" I yell.

" I'm not a toddler! I am 6 and three quarters you dummy!" Apple huffs. But then she goes back to giggling and yelling. " Mr. Mr. Fire-Spirit COME SAVE US!"

" What're you doing?" Beet says, staring at Apple like she's insane.

" One time when I was in a SUPER snowy and cold place with one other cookie, we both yelled this and he came and made us fire! So, I figured I could try again~" Apple giggled and continued to chant.

" All you had to do was ask for his presence- No, I won't let it bother me..." I huff. " The books always did say that Fire-Spirit never really cared that he was more powerful, he just acted normal to everyone."

" How admirable!" Angel whistled twirling around in circles, then THEY started chanting with Angel.

" That isn't going to work! That's so ignorant!" Beet said, grumbling and rolling her eyes. " He's not just going to come up strolling just because some kids asked. You're probably lying about already meeting him. Kids lie about anything."

Suddenly, before Apple could argue, a small glint appeared in front of us, just floating there. As it progressively got bigger and bigger, we stepped farther and father away. It grew until there was a cookie sized orb of golden light.

" It's like Heaven..." Angel sighed, happily staring at it. We all were happily staring at it. It was gorgeous! Just a giant ball of light, sitting there.  
Then, it started spinning, and spinning and spinning and spinning, then it burst into flames. " That isn't like Heaven! Oh my!!!"

**" Who the Hell..."** A deep echoing voice came out of the ball as it started to make the shape of a cookie. **" IS BOTHERING THE FIRE NUMEN?!"**

All our jaws dropped, soon the fire turned into sparks, revealing a bright and LITERALLY flaming being. He was wearing large and dark gloves covering his arms, they seemed to be armor. ON his torso and legs he wore some skin-tight material, with a pattern cut out in it. Attacked to him was a giant cape that was longer than HIM. He had gold twirling patters all around his face, it glowed against his bright orange skin. And his hair... His hair was a furious fire dancing around. It was the most beautiful and astonishing thing I had ever seen.

**" WHO-** Ah-hm- Who're you cookies?" He said, angrily looking down at us. " And what's so important you called for me? Oh, hi Apple. Did you run away again?"

" Nope! These are my friends + Roll Cake! We came here so you can save the world!" She giggled reaching up for him. He landed down on the ground and pat her head. He seemed fairly happy with her.

" OK, what's this game hun? What're we playing? Is a monster crushing a village, what's up?"

" It's not a game, silly! The world is dying!" She giggled, leaping into his, giving his torso a hug. " Don't you know?"

" Why're you even in this place, it's dangerous for kids. Where's your dad at?" He looked around at all of us. " None of these cookies are your dad..."

" He dieded! Now come save the world!!!" She said, getting impatient. " We came all the way here! I saw people **die** , don't you want that to end Mr. Fire-Spirit?"

" OH! HA! You're talking about the Jellywalkers! Aren't you? Did all of you guys come here for that? Lemme talk to an adult!" Fire-Spirit laughed and walked over to us, picking up Apple. " You, old lady, talk to me."

" Well, we decided that since you guys were Legendaries you could reverse this whole Jellywalkers thing I guess." Dr. Wasabi shrugged. " So we came here, hoping you could help. All of us did."

" Pfft- HAHAHAHAHAHAaahahahaa...." Fire-Spirit laughed hysterically. " YOU-You're not serious, are you?!"

" Naw we're serious wise guy!" Dr. Wasabi said. 

" HA! OK, OK!" He said, wiping tears from his eyes. " I'm calm. Sorry I went wacky there! AH-HM! OK, let me explain why I laughed at all of you! You see, I myself... Already know the Jellywalkers exist!"

" Uh... OK? Can you like- fix it?" Roll cake said, cocking his head.

" Oh, I WISH! I miss all my little cookie friends! They're Jellywalkers now... Like you! You're holding Knight's sword! He's gone now, I assume." Fire-Spirit frowned and sighed, looking away. " That's... Fine! Whatever Millennial wants I guess..."

" Millennial Tree Cookie? How does HE come into this?" Roll Cake adds once more. " I thought he didn't know about this all!"

" Tsk tsk tsk! Let me explain something. Though, I'm not ABSOLUTELY sure about this, I'm pretty positive... The Jellywalker virus came from a meteor, a meteor made of rock! From space! Yeah? The meteor crashed, spawned a monster, that made cookies into monsters, yeah? Nothing like this has EVER happened in the cookie world... And the only way it could, I assume- Is if Moonlight Cookie and Millennial Tree Cookie created said meteor and crashed it into the world. Killing all cookies Millennial doesn't see fit! Like a... CLEANSING OF THE WORLD!" Fire-Spirit exclaimed. " Do you all understand?"

" Millennial Tree Cookie wouldn't do that! He's a being of purity! He could never try to kill the whole planet!" Roll Cake yelled. " And as far as I know... Moonlight wouldn't help with that, either!"

" Then why hasn't Millennial Tree stopped it yet? He SO could, in a days time! Using all his pretty little 'pure' powers to revert the cookies back to their previous form, and making the virus DISAPPEAR! I've seen him use his powers before so I know~" Fire-Spirit hummed. " You guys should give up... Nothing you can do about this..."

We all stood in silence processing this. That... That isn't logical at all!

" That's not true!!!" I shout. " Roll Cake is right! Neither Millennial Tree or Moonlight Cookie would ever to such a thing to this world! And just saying 'to kill all cookies Millennial Tree doesn't see fit' doesn't make sense! Millennial Tree can't control fate, so what if a cookie 'he doesn't see fit' is hiding in a bunker? What if ALL of them are? And- The meteor causing the virus came from another planet! Not JUST from space! It wasn't even a meteor!"

" It was a chunk of land!" Dr. Wasabi said. " I've done research and the meteor came from a planet far far away, it had been travelling for about 8,000 years until it hit our world!"

" And Millennial Tree Cookie only started making the world 7,000 years ago! It makes no sense to just destroy a planet you're STILL making! Your logic is flawed!" I yell. 

" ..." Fire-Spirit looked at us all, sighing and putting down Apple. " Cookies are no fun, we should let you all die..." He started floating away.

" Get back here!" I yell. " Grr! Dammit! Knight was right, you did try to trick us!"

" Did he now..." Fire-Spirit mumbled, stopping in his place. " What else did he say? About me? Did he say I was cocky and adorable?"

" Yeah! How'd you know?" I reply.

" I know Knight really well, I guess..." He sighed and turned around, coming back to us. " OK, I'll help you bastards. You saw through my lie so you're worth my time!"

" How will you help us?" Cherry Blossom whimpered.

" I'm strong. I'm a Legendary. Nothing can kill me! How can I _NOT_ help you?"


End file.
